


No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk

by jinprncss



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinprncss/pseuds/jinprncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi and Jimin come home after being caught in the rain but something starts to feel off about their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk

"No, wait. Move that, no, no stop. Jimin seriously I'm getting really wet, let me do it." Yoongi grabbed the umbrella out of Jimin's trembling fingers and opened it in one swift movement. Although Yoongi was complaining he knew that Jimin hated the rain way more than he did, he always said it made his tail look matted and it meant he'd have to bathe which he didn't like either. Both boys huddled together underneath the umbrella trying to hurry through the pouring rain to their nice warm bed awaiting them as quickly as possible. It had been Jimin's idea to go out that night wanting to leave the house for a while, he'd been going insane stuck inside with all his assignments, all he wanted to do was go out to eat with his boyfriend. They had only been walking for 10 minutes when the rain had started but the sky looked dark and it would have been 10  _more_  minutes till they arrived at the restaurant soaking wet, there was nothing else to do but walk back to their shared apartment. 

"Great I'm soaked, nice idea Jiminie." Yoongi stood in their doorway pouting at his clothes now dripping water onto their floor while Jimin struggled to put down the umbrella. 

"It's not my fault, I'm so bored of assignments I just wanted to go out for a bit. How would I know it was gonna rain?" Jimin hated that any plan he ever came up with always fell through or got ruined in some way or another, he didn't do it on purpose so it wasn't fair that he was always blamed. Too make matters worse his tail was wet and matted now so he was probably gonna have to have a bath, _could his day get any worse?_

"Why don't we just order out and watch a movie then? It's better than assignments, agreed?" Yoongi started stripping off as he wandered toward the shower down the hall and turned to smile at the younger boy.

"You don't mind if I shower first right?" He had then shut the bathroom door in Jimin's face before the other boy could even open his mouth to argue. The younger boy decided that meant he could probably get away with just towel drying instead of washing, he walked into their bedroom and shrugged out of his wet clothes then climbing into some loose jogging bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He sat down in the living room drying his hair with a towel while looking at various take away menus and finally deciding on pizza, when he called out to Yoongi he received no reply so he decided to just order anyway. 

"What do you wanna watch Jiminie? I don't mind really, we can watch whatever you want." The older boy sat down next to Jimin just as he put down the phone and started drying his hair again.

"Ow, you're on my tail get up!"

"Aw man, sorry Jiminie I didn't notice, want me to kiss it better?"

Yoongi smirked at the younger boy pouting and stroking his own tail, only to get hit in the face with a cusion for his efforts.

"Shut up, you're so mean to me. Anyways more importantly, I heard there's this new film, apparently it's good, we should watch that one. I don't know if you like those types but I do, they're my favourite."

The older boy had to laugh at that, Jimin was always so obvious when he tried to change the topic of conversation but he figured he should just play along. In all honesty he really hates it when he accidentally hurts Jimin's tail and he would do just about anything to make it better and have his pet laughing again.

"I have no idea what movie you're talking about, use your words Jimin."

"I don't know what it's called, it's that new one that just came out."   
Just as Yoongi was about to explain to Jimin that he was not in fact a mind reader and therefore did not know what Jimin was talking about, a loud bang had sounded from somewhere in the apartment. Jimin's ears perked up straining to hear any more movement but there was none.

"Did you hear that? Is it a burglar?"

"Yeah I'm not deaf and I don't know I'm not psychic, jheez. I'll go look wait here and-"  
Before anything else could be said there was an even louder bang that sounded from the bedroom making both boys leap up out of their seats. Someone was obviously trying to get in. Neither boy even had anything particularly valuable to steal in the first place and it's not like their apartment was in an expensive area, who would think to steal for a place like this.

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK! I don't wanna die, I'm too young and cute."  
Jimin wrapped his tail around Yoongi's wrist trying to keep him from leaving the room but the older easily got free of his hold and started pushing Jimin towards the sofa again.

"Language. Sit down and wait here Jimin."    
Yoongi went to the bedroom leaving no room for argument on Jimin's part, there's no way that scaredy cat was going to be any help to him anyways. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom he could feel a cold breeze, obviously someone had managed to get the window open. Yoongi was about to start freaking out, he wasn't exactly tall or strong how was he gonna chase someone out of their apartment, maybe he should have brought the kitchen knife with him.

"Who the fuck is in here, I don't have time for your shit, I have a pizza coming."

"Really? We're about to die and you're worried about the pizza?"   
Yoongi leapt about a foot in the air turning to see Jimin standing right behind him, most likely because he was too scared to be left alone..

"What the hell! I told you to stay put."

"I thought you might need help, you do scare easy. Are you okay you look kinda pale. Are you having a heart attack?"

"I don't scare easy, you snuck up on me-"  
A loud knock at the front door made both boys jump, looking  to one another in panic before Yoongi came to his senses and realised it was probably just their pizza. He could hardly even wait he was absolutely starving.

"Go close the window, you must have left it open. I'll get the food."

"Ah come on, why do I have to do the scary part. That means I get to put my movie on."  
Jimin stuck his tongue out at the older boy as he walked into their bedroom and fixed the window closed, sometimes he actually did what he was told. Once both boys had settle onto the sofa with their food all thoughts of how the window was opened had completely vanished from their minds. It was half way through the movie, the one that Jimin had forced the older to watch, when the hairs at the back of his neck began to stand on end. He had the peculiar feeling they were being watched, he tried to turn his head slightly to look into the small hallway but of course found no one standing there.

"I can feel it too."   
Yoongi was now leaning down whispering into Jimin's ear trying hard not to make any sudden movements, what were they supposed to do when they couldn't even see the person watching them.

"What should we do? I knew I didn't leave that window open. Why are they hiding?"  
The older boy had to force himself not to huff and roll his eyes at the other boy, why was Jimin under the impression that he was some kind of clairvoyant.  

"I don't know, I'm going to get up and look around again. We can't just sit here and hope they leave."

"Yeah we can, I mean maybe we should at least call the police?"

"Why? To tell them we feel like someone's in the house?"  
With that the older boy stood up and turned on the ceiling light, he searched the room and found nothing, then proceeded to do the same to each room turning on the ceiling lights as he went. There was a crash in the bedroom making  both boys run top speed to see what was there in case it disappeared again.

"What the hell?"  
The window was open again but this time there was a small hybrid lying sprawled on the floor having fallen back through the window he had tried to escape through.

"What do you think you're doing in here?"  
Jimin sprang at the smaller hybrid snarling, forcing his owner to drag him away to a safer distance. The other hybrid however only curled up into a ball and started crying, violent sobs shaking his body.

"I s-saw a hybrid li-lived here and I just wanted some milk!"   
Now that Jimin was no longer trying to scratch the others eye's out they could see the boy on the floor had bright purple hair and couldn't have been much older than Jimin himself. The older boy did actually huff in annoyance this time.

"You don't need to follow a hybrid home for milk, almost any house has milk. Why can't you just buy milk from a shop like normal people? You can't just break into someone's house because you feel like it."  
The smaller boy sat up and Yoongi could see that he didn't have a collar and his clothes were a state, the purple haired boy was obviously a stray.

"I d-don't have money and I want some milk."  
The stray began crying all over again but this time even louder, Jimin covered his sensitive ears and scowled at his owner.

"Just give him some milk for god's sake."

"Okay, okay what the hell is wrong with you kid."  
The stray instantly stopped crying and stood up in front of the two boys and offered them a smile. The kid was cute, Yoongi would give him that.

"I'm just really hungry and I want some milk."

"Yeah we heard you the first hundred times."  
Jimin now had his back to the other hybrid and didn't look as though he wanted to turn around and speak to him any longer, with that he took Yoongi's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Give him what he wants, then he can leave."  
The younger boy sat at the kitchen counter and watched as Yoongi went into the fridge handing over the bottle of milk, to which the stray instantly removed the lid and downed the whole bottle in matter of seconds. 

"My name is Taetae."   
The purple hybrid offered them both the same box smile from before and Yoongi felt bad for the kid he was obviously hungry and he was definitely in need of a bath judging by the state of his clothes. Why would someone abandon such a cute young hybrid?

"Hi, I'm Yoongi and this is Jimin-"

"Don't talk to him, he has want he wants now he can go."  
Jimin was now pouting at the older boy clearly upset by the stray's presence in their home. Jimin didn't mind other people and his didn't mind Yoongi having friends but he did not want other hybrids near his owner.

"Jimin don't be mean. Taetae has finished his milk so now he's going to have a bath and you're going to lend him some clothes."  
Both hybrids started spluttering and complaining at the exact same time trying desperately to out shout the other, Yoongi could just about work out that Taetae didn't like bathes and Jimin was not going to share his clothes.

"Fine then he can wear some of my clothes-"  
Before Yoongi could even finish his sentence the younger boy was up out of his seat and moving towards the bedroom muttering under his breath. There was no way he was going to share  _his_  owner's clothes with some stray.

"Okay look here Taetae, you're dirty and those clothes are disgusting so you're getting a bath. Don't make this more difficult that it needs to be."  
The other hybrid had walked into the room at that moment throwing clothes at the stray's head effectively cutting off whatever he'd been about to say.

"You had better listen to him, Yoongi takes no prisoners, you may as well do what he says."  
With that he left the room again sulking and threatening to eat all the pizza by himself. Leaving Yoongi to worry about how he was going to wash Taetae and manage to keep Jimin from eating all the pizza at the same time.


End file.
